Lola Finnigan Uma Amiga para todo sempre
by Luna Araujo
Summary: Rosa Weasley vai descobrir que para amar loucamente ela vai precisar não de uma cumplice, mas de uma amiga de verdade e vai encontrar em Lola Finnigan a amiga que estava procurando o tempo todo. shipers: Rosa W. & Scorpion M. Lola f. & teddy L. e outro
1. Chapter 1

.net/s/1929936/1/Amo_te_tanto


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2- Seleção**_.

Lola correu até o velhoinho grandalhão, deixando Rosa na plataforma com suas amigas mais velhas.

A viajem de barco foi tranqüila, exceto pelo murmúrio de crianças conversando, se conhecendo e rindo.

Quando chegaram ao castelo Pirraça o pottegheist estava fazendo birra. A professora Miriam Slock, que foi apresentada como professora de transfiguração, não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela bagunça e tratou logo de dar um jeito no danadinho do Pirraça com um feitiço trava-língua. Todos os alunos que estavam ali tiveram acessos de risos quando o viram se engasgando com a própria língua.

-Suma daqui Pirraça! –disse Slock.

Todos os alunos novos se calaram ao ver a professora tão nervosa.

-Em alguns instantes –continuou ela como se nada tivesse acontecido,- vocês serão selecionados para suas casas. Elas são Griffinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Soncerina. Lola finnigan como está vindo de bombatonxs também será selecionada junto com os alunos do primeiro ano.

Alguns garotos demonstraram um interesse maior por Griffinória e Soncerina.

-Suas casas serão como suas famílias –disse Slock.- Trabalho em grupo rende pontos e se quebrarem alguma regra vão perder pontos.

Ela virou-se para a porta enorme.

-Este é o salão principal!

Os murmúrios enchiam todo salão principal, os alunos de hogwarts se divertiam à custa dos alunos novos que estavam muito assustados, e olhavam o céu do castelo vendo as estrelas e as nuvens que nele apareciam. Alvo que estava um pouco á frente de Lola acenava pra ela, mas Lola não prestava atenção a ele, Lola olhava pra Rosa, ela estava confusa com a maneira que Rosa olhava para Scorpion Malfoy e a maneira como este retribuía seu olhar. Rosa não o olhava com ódio, ela apenas parecia curiosa, como se procurasse algo muito importante.

-Quando eu chamar seus nomes, - começou Slock- vocês devem vir até esse banco e eu colocarei o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e ele dirá em que casa vocês ficaram. Neste momento abriu-se um rasgo no chapéu seletor como uma boca e ele começou a cantar bem devagar.

"Há muitos e muitos anos atrás

Vivia em hogwarts quatro grandes bruxos:

Goddric griffinória

Que era o mestre da força e coragem,

Howenna corvinal

Com uma inteligência sem igual,

Salazar soncerina

Que era orgulhoso e sem temor,

E Helga lufa-lufa

Meiga e amável como a mais bela mãe,

Todos os quatro sendo muito inteligentes

Decidiram que ensinar jovens bruxos

Seria sua missão,

Mas com o passar dos anos o caus tomou conta deste lugar

Cada um desses mestres tinha sua opinião

Sobre os jovens admitidos neste grande lar

Mas então eles encontraram a solução:

Griffinória só admitiria em sua casa os mais corajosos,

Corvinal apenas os mais inteligente,

Soncerina os de sangue-puro

E lufa-lufa ficaria com todos os outros pois não tinha preferência.

Hoje que eles já se foram e me deixaram para escolher

Os "pupilos que vão ficar para em suas casas crescer."

Assim o chapéu calou-se e o salão explodiu em aplausos. A professora Slock pediu silencio e começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos.

-Burt, Rivanna.

A garota sentou-se apreensiva no banco a o chapéu anunciou :Corvinal

E assim seguiu:

-Fost, Hannah.

-soncerina!

-Faraday, Peter.

-lufa-lufa!

A professora parou um instante e olhou para o pergaminho em suas mãos e anunciou para o salão.

-Potter, Alvo.

-Difícil- disse o chapéu- este é um Potter meio diferente dos outros três, hum, sim- o chapéu hesitou e falou alto- soncerina.

A mesa da griffinória vaiou o chapéu, disse que era injustiça, que alvo pertencia a griffinória, que ele era um Potter, mas Alvo simplesmente cambaleou ao descer do banco, Lola o olhava e a mesa da soncerina aplaudia, afinal, não era sempre que se tinha um cara que possivelmente podia salvar o mundo.

-Seja bem-vindo – disse Hannah em seu ouvido quando ele se sentou ao seu lado na mesa da soncerina. -Obrigada!- respondeu ele sem emoção.

A professora continuou quando os gritos e protestos da mesa da griffinória cessaram.

-Firewall, Frederick.

-Griffinória!

-Hans, Daniel.

-corvinal!

-Finnigan, Lola.

Lola que estava parada ao lado de Teddy esperando ser chamada, o ouviu dizer:

-Eu realmente espero que fique na griffinória.

Ela simplesmente sorrio. Para Lola seria bom a griffinória, mas ela não se importava realmente. Então ela foi até o banco a sentou-se vagarosamente.

-Soncerina!

Lola acenou para alvo e foi feliz sentar-se ao lado de Alvo. Novamente a mesa da soncerina explodiu em aplausos.

-Que bom que você ficou aqui- disse alvo.

-É, muito legal.-concordou Lola.

A professora continuou a chamar os alunos a depois do ultimo- Bruno Stern- que ficou na soncerina a diretora Minerva Mcgonnagol falou para todo o salão.

-Todos os alunos terão o privilégio de ir visitar Hogsmead.

O salão todo gritou e aplaudiu.

-A floresta é terminantemente proibida a todos os alunos- continuou ela como se não ouvisse o barulho dos alunos.- e agora, bem, sejam todos muito bem-vindos a Hogwarts.

Neste momento um enorme banquete surgiu na frente de todos no salão.

Lola estava feliz na soncerina, ela não tinha problemas com aquela mesa, mas percebeu que Alvo não parecia muito contente onde estava sentado.

-Você esta bem?

-Sim- respondeu Alvo- Boa comida.

-Você gostaria de estar na soncerina- adivinhou-a.

-É só que...todos na minha família foram da griffinó!- e apontou para o próprio peito.

-Não penso que seja assim. Nossa casa não é fracassada.

Alvo rio.

-Lola porque você acha que todos os bruxos que se tornaram ruins passaram por essa casa?

-Severo Snape não era mal! Protegeu seu pai até o fim.

-Uma exceção- debochou ele- e como você sabe disso?

-Mamãe me contou!

Lola e Alvo pararam de discutir e começaram a comer até que toda comida desapareceu e a diretora disse para todos os alunos se encaminharem para seus dormitórios .

Quando todos iam para seus dormitórios Rosa e Teddy vieram falar com Alvo e Lola.

-Então o que acharam?- perguntou Rosa.

-Eu gostei- disse Lola.

-È legal- disse Alvo.

-Não entendi- disse Teddy- você estava tão entusiasmado.

Alvo ficou calado e Lola decidiu explicar.

-Ele está chateado por ter ficado na soncerina.

-Que besteira- disse Rosa- soncerina é uma ótima casa, eu estudei muito sobre ela e descobri que grandes mestres fizeram parte de soncerina.

-Fracassados!

-Está sendo preconceituoso- disse Teddy.

-Não é a casa que faz a gente, é a gente que faz a casa- disse Lola e Teddy sorrio para ela.

-Você está falando como a Hermione.- disse Teddy.

-Olha Alvo, a Lola tem razão- disse Rosa- agora eu tenho que ir. Você vêm Teddy ?

-hum? Sim ,vou.-disse ele confuso- Até amanhã Lola, Alvo.

Rosa e Teddy foram embora deixando Lola com Alvo, estes logo foram embora pois viram que estavam sozinhos no corredor e se algum professor visse eles poderiam se encrencar no primeiro dia em Hogwarts. E como foram os últimos a chegar ao dormitório não sabiam a senha.

-Que droga!-disse Alvo.

-Precisão de ajuda?-era a voz de Scorpion que ia vindo no corredor em direção deles.- olá Lola!

-Não precisamos da sua ajuda!-falou Alvo.

Scorpion não respondeu apenas olhou a porta.

-Cabeça de dragão -disse ele.

Os três entraram e deram de cara com Hannah.

-oi Alvo.

-oi Hannah.-disse ele sorrindo.

Lola estava cansada e queria ir dormir então foi saindo do salão comunal.

-Boa noite Alvo, Hannah- disse ela olhando sobre seu ombro.

-Boa noite Lola- respondeu Alvo.

-Eu também tenho que ir dormir- disse Hannah sorrindo- Boa noite Alvo, Scorpion.

-Boa noite –responderam os dois e também seguiram para seus dormitórios.

Lola e Hannah ficaram no mesmo dormitório com mais três calouras.

-Ei!- chamou uma das garotas quando Lola e Hannah entraram.

-Sim –responderam as duas automaticamente.

-Você é a Lola finnigan não é?

-sou!

-Isso aqui não é colégio de princesa não garota.

-Eu não sou princesa.

-Você veio da bombatonxs não veio?

Lola fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Então é uma princesinha meio-veela como todas as estudantes de lá!- debochou a garota- linda mas burra.

-Vai sonhando- disse Lola.

Elas foram andando para suas camas e deixaram as outras garotas cochichando e rindo Lola. Lola não era meio-veela como a maioria das alunas de bombatonxs, ela era esperta e corajosa, era linda e amável, como as veelas não eram.

-Idiotas!- disse Hannah.

-Eu nem ligo Hannah- falou Lola- boa noite!

-Boa noite!

No dormitório da griffinória, como nos outros anos, os alunos comemoravam e gritavam, enquanto Rosa apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou os observando eles gritarem vivas por todos e quaisquer motivos, por promessas, por nomes, qualquer coisa era motivo naquela noite.

-Este ano eu vou ganhar a taça das casas!-gritou um garoto do quarto ano.

-viva!-gritaram os outros alunos.

E a noite se passou naquela alegria,uma hora ou outra alguém que se esquecera de mencionar algo, o gritava e os outros, mesmo quase dormindo, gritavam viva.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3- primeiro dia**_

Rosa estava sentada na mesa da griffinória com seu horário na mão, poucos alunos estavam no grande salão, um deles era Scorpion, ele remexia em seu prato sem nada comer, ele apenas olhava para Rosa da mesa da soncerina. Outros alunos começaram a chegar para o café da manhã e o salão logo estava cheio e com muito barulho.

-Bom dia Rosa!-disse Lola sentando-se ao lado de Rosa.

-bom dia- respondeu Rosa sorrindo e levantando os olhos para Lola.-quem é sua amiga?

-Olá, eu me chamo Hannah- respondeu Hannah esticando a mão- Hannah fost.

-É um prazer conhecê-la.

Lola, Hannah e Alvo não foram para a mesa da soncerina, ficaram ali com Rosa.

-Lola qual a sua primeira aula?- perguntou Rosa.

-hum...-Lola examinou seu horário- trato das criaturas mágicas com o professor Hagrid.

-Você esta comigo em Trato das criaturas mágicas -disse Rosa- Posso ver seu horário?

Lola entregou seu horário a Rosa, nele se lia:

TRATO DAS CRIATURAS MÁGICAS- HAGRID 09h00min ás 10h00minhrs

FEITIÇOS-FLITWITCH 10h10min ás 11h40minhrs

TRANSFIGURAÇÃO-SLOCK 11h50min ás 12h50minhrs

ALMOÇO 12h50minhrs

POÇÕES-CARLISLE 14h00min ás 15h00minhrs

DEFESA CONTRA A ARTE DAS TREVAS- NOLAN 15h10min ás 16h40minhrs

HERBOLOGIA-LONGBOTTON E VÔO-FRANKLIN (quarta-feira) 16h40min ás 17h40minhrs

-Nossos horários são parecidos, exceto por vôo, eu vou fazer runas nesse horário.

-Que bom que vamos ficar juntas.

-É perfeito.

Lola olhou para o lado e viu Teddy e Thiago um pouco distante deles, Thiago tinha um olhar triste no rosto.

-Eu vou falar com o Thiago.

Rosa disse que ela voltasse logo e voltou a conversar com Hannah e Alvo. Lola seguiu devagar e se sentou do lado direito de Thiago.

-Olá!

-Oi Lola.

-Vem, vamos ficar lá com a gente.

-não Lola, eu prefiro ficar aqui com o Teddy.

-sem chance!- ela disse e puxou seu braço- você também Teddy.

Teddy sorrio e eles seguiram pela mesa e se sentaram na frente de Rosa, Hannah e Alvo que estavam conversando sobre seus horários.

Quando estavam sentados alguém parou atrás de Lola e quando ela virou viu que era Scorpion Malfoy. Rosa se levantou abruptamente e olhou para Lola apreçada.

-Vem Lola, estamos atrasadas.

-mas...

Lola se despediu de seus amigos, olhou pra Scorpion e seguiu Rosa pelo corredor e depois pelos jardins onde encontraram o professor Hagrid. O professor mandou que todos se juntassem em duplas. Lola ficou com um garoto da griffinória que a principio foi frio com ela, mas com o tempo estava rindo e aparentemente muito feliz por ter ela como parceira, mesmo ela achando que ele tava meio esquisito por ela ser da soncerina.

Na aula de feitiços Rosa estava incomumente quieta, não como se estivesse prestando atenção na aula ou como se tivesse chateada, mas como se ainda procurasse algo em Scorpion.

-Weasley?-chamou o professor Flitwitch- para quê serve o feitiço imperus pareddus?

-Para proteger quem o lança de qualquer outro feitiço- disse Rosa mecanicamente- menos os imperdoáveis e apesar de ser um feitiço-escudo muito forte só protege por alguns minutos...

-Dando tempo ao lançador para fugir ou bolar um plano para se defender- completou o professor sorrindo.- 10 pontos para a griffinória.

Ela era incrível e qualquer um reconheceria isso, até mesmo Malfoy e até mesmo ele sorria para Rosa, ela desviou os olhos que estavam pregados em Malfoy e voltou a olhar para a tampa de sua carteira. A aula de transfiguração foi tranqüila exceto pelos ataques que Rosa dava sempre que via Malfoy.

-Ele está nos perseguindo?- sussurrou Rosa para Lola quando Thiago estava longe.

-Ele tem as mesmas aulas que a gente Rosa, relaxa.

Elas andaram juntas por toda a parte, pois suas aulas eram as mesmas e durante um jantar nada turbulento, Rosa, Thiago, Lola e Teddy ficaram conversando na mesa da griffinória- porque Rosa se opusera a ir para a mesa da soncerina- sobre Alvo e Hannah que não estavam com eles e nem se sabia onde eles andavam.

-Se querem saber, eu acho que Alvo está começando a gostar da soncerina- comentou Teddy.

-Você acha?- perguntou Rosa em duvida.

-Você viu o rostinho de anjo dele hoje de manhã?

-Vi.

Eles quatro ficaram rindo.

-Rosa posso te perguntar uma coisa?- perguntou Lola quando elas iam saindo do salão principal, os meninos vinham um pouco atrás.

-Claro.

-Porque você odeia tanto o Scorpion? Não pode ser apenas por causa do barco.

-Você acha pouco Lola?-perguntou Rosa chateada.

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só _**acho**_ que tem outro motivo.

-Olha, meu pai e meu tio disseram que os Malfoy não são de confiança, não prestam, que matam sem piedade. Eu já estudei um pouco sobre a família dele, os Malfoy vem de uma linhagem de comensais da morte Lola.

-O Scorpion pode não ser assim.

-Pode? _**Linhagem**_ Lola! O avô dele era, a tia dele era, o pai dele era, acha que não passo pra ele?

-Você só tem tanto ódio dele porque foi criada para odia-lo.

Elas duas estava gritando alteradas e Teddy e Thiago se aproximaram das duas.

-Esta enganada! Eu o odeio porque ele me dá nos nervos.

-É, eu percebi- respondeu Lola sarcástica.

-Meninas, do que vocês estão falando?- perguntou Thiago

-NADA!- gritaram as duas em sincronia.

-Calma garotas!- disse Teddy.

Elas continuaram olhando uma nos olhos da outra chateadas mas depois de alguns segundos pararam e ficaram encarando o chão porque perceberam que Teddy e Thiago as olhava apreensivos, Teddy estava atrás de Lola repetindo a palavra "Calma" e Thiago atrás de Rosa repetindo "Ela é sua amiga, o que está acontecendo com vocês?"

-Eu já vou dormir- disse Lola baixinho.

-Espera- falou Teddy.- eu te levo até a porta da sala comunal da soncerina.

Eles saíram deixando Rosa com Thiago que acariciava seu braço vagarosamente, ele a chamou baixinho e a levou até seu dormitório.

-O que está acontecendo com vocês duas Lola?- perguntou Teddy carinhosamente.

-Não foi nada, coisa de menina Teddy.

-Se eu puder ajudar...

-Obrigada, mas não- disse Lola olhando nos seus olhos.- eu tenho que entrar.

Ele a abraçou e disse em seu ouvido um "boa noite" sussurrado, depois se afastou, sorriu e foi embora.

Lola entrou na sala comunal e viu que só tinham três pessoas lá, Alvo e Hannah perto da lareira conversando e Scorpion que estava numa mesa próxima escrevendo em um caderno que tinha o símbolo da soncerina na capa.

-Lola- chamou Hannah notando ela ali e parecendo ligeiramente corada. –senta aqui com a gente.

-Obrigada, mas eu não posso Hannah, tenho atividade a fazer- disse ela se afastando e sentando em uma mesa do outro lado da sala comunal. Ela colocou sua mochila em uma cadeira ao lado da que ela sentou e começou a tirar seu caderno, livro de herbologia, tinteiro e pena.

Ela rasgou uma folha de seu caderno e escreveu:

_Scorpion _

_Porque você derrubou a Rosa do barco á dois anos atrás__? Você não tem juízo?_

Ela dobrou o papel e sussurrou: vingardium leviossa. O bilhete levitou até Scorpion que o pegou, leu, escreveu algo rapidamente e mandou ele de volta, como Lola havia feito.

_Lola _

_Não fui eu quem a empurrou do barco, foi uma das garotas que estavam sentadas atrás dela, elas vinham falando dela o tempo todo, falando baixo para Rosa não escutar, mas eu ouvi, elas tinham inveja de Rosa porque ela é bonita e sabia tudo sobre hogwarts enquanto elas não sabiam nada. _

Escreveu ele. Lola escreveu em baixo:

_Scorpion_

_Como eu posso confiar em você se a Rosa que te conhece há três anos disse que você não presta__?_

Ele leu escreveu e devolveu, estava escrito:

_Lola_

_Se você conta mentir para os professores para faltar aula ou usar artigos da loja dos Weasleys como aprontar, então eu aprontei muitas vezes. Fora a isso eu não fiz nada. Rosa me odeia tanto que qualquer coisa que acontecer na escola ela vai por a culpa em mim._

Lola leu, escreveu nele e devolveu. Nele estava escrito:

Scorpion

Bom, você não devia cabular aula. eu preciso dormir. Você pode até estar certo, mas eu preciso pensar.

_Lola _

_Boa noite!_

Lola pegou o bilhete e o colocou dentro da sua mochila junto com seu material. Ela saio devagar e quando passou por Malfoy mexeu no seu cabelo louro liso.


End file.
